


Red cheeks and Red Books

by Big_bunbun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: Fukawa does her best to put books away in Togami’s office.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red cheeks and Red Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Touko made sure she wasn’t breathing too loudly, making quiet and thoughtful footsteps as she carried a stack of Togami’s books to the bookcase in his office. Normally, this task wouldn’t be to difficult. But it was after 5pm and he was working from his home office. Which meant...he was there...he was there watching her with piercing blue eyes.

She ducked her head down low and walked past his desk, his eyes chancing a glance at the beautiful man before her step forward caught the bottom of her skirt, pulling her down loudly and quickly to the expensively carpeted floor. She quickly covered her ears, damning herself and shaking her head as her trembling hands pulled the books back together. As she reached for the last book for the pile a hand was out stretched towards her. She collected the book and looked up to she Togami looking down at her from over his glasses, his expression unreadable. 

She felt speechless, quickly wiping her hand on her skirt before taking it gingerly. He pulled her up with little effort and she immediately looked at the floor 

‘S-Sorry master I-I wish I wasn’t so damn clumsy all the time.’ She sighed, holding the books tighter to her chest. 

She heard Togami let out a soft sound, a noise she wasn’t familiar with, a gentle laugh. She looked up slowly to see him smiling ‘you’ll never be anything other than clumsy girl and you should know that by now.’

She nodded quickly, her mind pacing racing ‘you-you’re right.’

He nodded slowly, glancing around the empty room before taking a step closer to the small woman, towering over her. He dipped his head down, letting his lips graze her cheek before speaking quietly against her ear ‘but I wouldn’t want you any other way Fukawa, I hope you know that.’

Touko blinked slowly, her mind not quite sure what just happened. She felt the stack of books move in her trembling arms before she swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath ‘I-I...t-thank you.’ 

He smiled, his hand twitching at his side before he moved it to grasp the bottom of one her braids tugging it gently, causing Touko to stumble forward. The books in her arms bumping against his chest. 

‘But I don’t want to see you mishandle my books again. Most of these are important first editions and worth more than you’ll ever be.’ He pulled a book slowly from the stack, the red cover well preserved. He held the book up, flipping through the pages. It took Touko a moment before she felt her knees go weak, on the spine of the book was her name shining brightly in crisp golden font. She didn’t dare say anything for moment, her eyes looking away as excitement filled her chest

‘I-important books?’ 

Togami shut the book with a soft thud, placing the book on the top of the pile, watching the writer closely 

‘Indeed, a rather important book to me.’ 

She smiled, her chaotic laugh bubbling her in her throat. She nodded, her cheeks tinting bright pink before leaning around the book stack her lips finding Togami’s hand, placing a cautious kiss before pulling back slowly, her eyes never leaving his. 

‘O-of course master Togami, or course. I promise to t-take very good care of your favorite books…’


End file.
